1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a locking device for a first system of plug connectors with a second system of plug connectors, with each of the first system of plug connectors and the second system of plug connectors and the second system of plug connectors being connectable to a respective mounting rail.
These types of locking devices are necessary to prevent an inadvertent break in contact between systems of plug connectors in contact with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 20 2008 006 934 U1 shows a plug connector for optical fibers. Each housing body has only one contacting element and can be strung together with others such that pins structured into one housing body fit into matching recesses of a neighboring housing body. The strung out plug connectors form a system of plug connectors.
KR1020060091923 A shows a system of plug connectors that are strung together on a mounting rail. The individual plug connectors are not connected to each other. The mounting rail is closed on both sides by a locking element. The locking element ensures that the plug connectors cannot be pushed off the mounting rail.
KR1020060091923 A does not show how the system of plug connectors can be connected to a system of mating plugs which are also located on a mounting rail.